Trick, or Treat?
by kuku88
Summary: *For Marisa Lee's Halloween contest!* "It's the school!" Braker's voice brought her back to reality. Bubbles nodded, seeing the school. "This'll be a great night!" Buttercup and Butch laughed in chorus. Bubbles glanced at them. She wasn't entirely sure anymore; maybe it WOULD be a treat...but it might be a trick too. R&R! *Got 1st!*


Trick...or Treat?

_Back with ANOTHER entry! Too many contest entries, maybe...? Well anyway, I hope you enjoy all the same! Yay for Katty 'Taco' Kisses on winning! I'm happy I could've made it into the three-way tie, even though I still didn't win in the end. ^^"_

_You guys should really try entering. Really. And voting. You'll have a lot of fun; promise. C'mon you guys! ;D_

_On with it my readers; I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story. _

_Oh and btw? There'll be a cover for this fic; I'm currently drawing it...so come and check it out later!_

* * *

"It's almost Halloween!"

Blossom sighed, rubbing her temples when she heard Buttercup's shouting. She turned around on her seat and said, "Buttercup, do you mind? I'm trying to do my homework. Mrs. Gonzales is gonna freak if we don't finish our assignments."

"Who cares!? Do you know what this means!?" Buttercup shot back, bouncing up and down in her excitement.

Sighing, Blossom rolled her eyes. "You're gonna go and get a cavity again this year?"

"Yes! Wait what; no! You _promised _you wouldn't talk about that!" Buttercup huffed, her face red.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. So what does it mean?" she said, resting her arms on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"Candy, of course!" Buttercup shouted, waving her arms. "And scary costumes too!"

"I like costumes," Bubbles commented. "Like an angel costume..."

"No! It has to be scary! Terrifying! Horrific!" Buttercup spread her arms wide. "Like a...Like a..."

"Vampire?" suggested Blossom.

"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed. "Like a vampire."

Bubbles let out a small whimper-like a sigh, but Buttercup paid her no mind.

Bliss nodded. "I'm really looking forward to this; you know how much I like candy."

Blossom sighed. "We all know, Bliss..."

Banana was nodding her head to the music. Surprisingly, she added a comment to the conversation. "I'm excited for all the costumes and designs," she said.

"Yeah," Bunny agreed.

Bubbles sighed. "Just nothing too freaky..." she mumbled, mostly to herself. However, Buttercup apparently heard her.

She spun around and demanded, "You're not _scared _of all the good stuff about Halloween, are you?"

Bubbles let out another whimper-like sigh, shrugging lightly. "Well um...I don't know..."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp, Bubbles. You'll be fine...well at least I THINK you will be."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "BC...what are you and Butch planning?"

Buttercup chuckled nervously. "Er...nothing really; honestly..."

"'Nothing really'? Well I hope that's the case," Blossom commented, her eyebrow still raised.

Buttercup let out another nervous chuckle. "Hehe..."

The Professor randomly appeared then, peeling off his work gloves as he staggered into the room. He looked battered, and smoke was coming from his lab. He lifted his goggles.

Buttercup waved, obviously good for the distraction from the former subject. "Hey Prof!" she called.

He nodded, waving back. "Another experiment gone awry," he explained sheepishly. "Blossom; what do you think?"

"...About your latest project?" she inquired, lifting her pencil but not looking up from her papers and book.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded too before turning to face him. "Well I'm guessing you made a common mistake in one of the calculations. It often causes explosions; I do it too."

The Professor nodded, slamming his fist into his palm. "Of course! Gee, thanks Blossom."

"No problem." She calmly turned back to her book, picking her pencil up again.

The Professor paused then, as if only then remembering something. "That's right...anyone up for costume shopping...?"

There was a quick silence, where the sisters stared at the Professor and he stared back. Blossom continued reading and scribbling notes.

"...YAH!" All of their hands waved in the air, or became a fist pump.

Banana nodded in satisfaction. "I'd like fabric too. Maybe some cotton..."

The Professor smiled. "It's settled then! We'll be leaving in five minutes."

Cheers sounded.

"I can't wait!" Bubbles cried, hugging the Professor.

They all paused as a growl sounded from Blossom. She slammed her book shut and marched off, pouting and grumbling and glaring at nothing in particular. The book was under her right arm, and her left arm rested on it. The papers were shoved inside, and the pencil was tucked behind her ear.

They all glanced at each other before laughing.

"_Someone's _grouchy!" Bliss laughed.

"Shut up!" came Blossom's voice.

And they laughed again.

* * *

"Girls! Are you ready yet?"

Bubbles looked up from her doodling at the sound of the Professor's voice. She'd been drawing in her sketchbook on the floor. One of the pictures was a certain blond boy...

"Ready, Professor!" Bubbles called back, her voice drowned out by her sisters' replies.

"Alright! I'll be in the car then!"

"Okay!"

Bubbles sat up and dusted off her plaid peacock-blue skirt. She was wearing a baby-blue t-shirt with white long-sleeves and sequins on the front top.

Then she skipped downstairs, excited to buy a new costume...and decorations, of course.

She was greeted downstairs by an impatient Buttercup and an irritated Blossom.

Buttercup was wearing an orange tee with dark-and-light-green striped long-sleeves and a green circle on the chest. She wore a pair of black shorts and boots.

Bubbles noted that she was really into the Halloween theme.

Blossom was wearing a pink jacket and white tank, with a pink, plaid skirt and white knee-high socks. She wore pink high-top converse sneakers.

"Hurry up," Buttercup snapped, her arms folded and her foot tapping the floor impatiently.

Blossom added something about wasting her time in a grumble. There was an obvious storm cloud above her head.

"Okay, okay," Bubbles muttered, rolling her eyes. She quickly put on her blue converse.

Then Banana joined them. She wore a yellow-and-white striped jacket and a darker yellow tee. She had on skinny jeans. Banana slipped on her white toms.

Bunny had on a bunny hat and a baggy purple hoodie, with black skinny jeans. She put on her UGG boots.

Bliss followed, wearing an orange hoodie tee with a black skirt. She was also wearing black tights, and she put on her orange boots with neon green laces.

Ready to go, the six sisters flew into the garage and seated themselves in the car.

"Hey girls," the Professor greeted them cheerfully.

They all answered excitedly, besides Blossom, who was grumbling something under her breath.

"Are you okay, Blossom?" the Professor inquired.

Blossom shot him a glare before bursting out, "No I am NOT okay! I could be at home, finishing the homework Mrs. Gonzales assigned! She's gonna freak if we don't finish it, and I could be working on it and getting it done so I can do other things! But noo, we just HAVE to go shopping for costumes and decorations _TODAY_, RIGHT. NOW!"

They all stared at her as she refolded her arms and slouched back again, grumbling something.

Then they all laughed.

"It's not funny!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, Blossie. We understand. But I'm sure by the time we get home there'll still be plenty of time for you to do your homework," the Professor chuckled.

Blossom sighed, rolling her eyes. "...Whatever," she grumbled.

The girls had to stifle their giggles, and they shared glances with the Professor, who was smiling with amusement.

* * *

"Wow!" Bubbles giggled, skipping through the aisles. She took a sparkly sleeve in her hand and squealed. "It's so sparkly!"

Buttercup huffed, shrugging, her arms behind her head. "Yeah, yeah; if you're interested in that kind of stuff," she muttered dismissively.

Bubbles huffed, turning back to the glittery costume. "And what are YOU interested in then?"

"Well _now _we're talking. This sort of thing, of course!" Buttercup jabbed her finger into one of the costumes on the rack opposite of Bubbles.

It had a creepy white mask with soulless holes for the eyes. The mask had a creepy expression, with two tints of red cheeks. It had six dots on the forehead, lined with three in a column and two in a row. The rest was simply a black robe, cut expertly to make it look like a ghost. The black fabric was thin and would probably blow in the wind to make it more realistic.

Bubbles shivered when she saw it. "That's just scary," she whispered.

"That's why it's so cool!" Buttercup responded.

Just then, the costume's robes swept upwards and it uttered a low cry. "_BEWARE MY WRATH!_"

Both Buttercup and Bubbles nearly jumped out of their skin, letting out a scream that luckily wasn't too loud.

Suddenly, the seemingly alive costume started laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides.

"Who are you!?" Buttercup demanded, flushed by embarrassment as she realized it was a prank.

"Oh man! You should've seen your faces! Priceless!"

Buttercup's eyes narrowed as her face reddened even more, in both embarrassment and fury. "BUTCH!" she shouted.

Butch laughed again and flew off, still in costume. Buttercup was right behind him.

Bubbles sighed in relief, and couldn't help but smile. It was just Butch... Okay, maybe "JUST" was an understatement.

"_HEY!_"

The two greens skidded to a halt then, frozen. But their speed had caused costumes to flap around, and Butch was still in costume.

A clerk stepped forward and glared at Butch, snatching the costume's fabric in his hand. "Are you paying for this or not?" he asked coldly, sniffing in obvious disdain and annoyance. "Or are you buying the werewolf one?"

"Both!" Butch shouted in reply, doing a fist pump.

The clerk rolled his eyes, sighed and turned around. "Please follow me then." He walked to the cashier and stood, with an eyebrow raised, as Butch pulled the costume off.

Butch was only wearing a tight black tee underneath, one which showed off his abs. He quickly reached into his baggy green cargo pants pockets and pulled out his wallet. He paid the guy then.

"Thank you," the clerk muttered under his breath.

Bubbles glanced at his name tag. It read "Joe" on it.

Apparently Butch had read it too, since he said, "Hey Joey! Can I have two bags?"

Joe grimaced, and Bubbles giggled nervously.

"...Okay. Large, medium or small?" he grumbled.

Butch blinked before grinning, glancing at Buttercup. "..._Large_," he snickered. Buttercup sent him a look, but she also flashed a nod too.

_What _were _they planning...?_

Joe sighed, bending down and opening a cabinet. He grabbed two large bags and stuffed the costume in one of them. With the other, he left it flat, shoving it in the bag too and passing it to Butch.

"Thanks, Joe!" Butch said cheerfully, floating to Buttercup. He started whispering to her and helping her choose a costume.

Meanwhile, Joe was muttering under his breath and Bubbles could almost see the storm cloud above his head.

"Hey Brick!" Blossom called, snapping Bubbles back to the costumes.

Brick waved back, offering a small nod as he floated to the ground. "What are you dressing up as?" he asked.

"Well duh...I'm dressing up as what I _usually_go as: Freedom Gal!"

"Uh...okay," Brick chuckled.

Bubbles giggled. Brick somehow _always _made Blossom in a good mood... She shook her head, smiling. They were _such _a cute couple.

"We have a dance too, right?" Bunny whispered to Bubbles. "They'd be cute together."

"What about you?" Bubbles whispered back, nodding in agreement. "You and Bandit would look perfect dancing."

Bunny blushed at the thought.

"Oh right. What are you going as?" Bubbles inquired, giggling.

"A bunny, _duh_," Bunny whispered back.

"...Of course," Bubbles murmured, and they started giggling.

"Bandit's going as a raccoon," Bunny added.

"_DUH_," Bubbles whispered back.

They giggled again.

"Are you two grannies gonna keep gossiping or try on costumes?" Braker called, flying over. Bandit was right behind him.

"Here comes the bunny Juliet's raccoon Romeo," Bubbles giggled to her sister.

Bunny blushed as Bubbles giggled and Braker, who'd heard her with his super-hearing, started laughing too. Bandit just stood, glancing from one to the other, looking confused.

"So what do you want to dress as—?" Bunny began, but was interrupted.

"I AM _NOT _GOING DRESSED AS A STUPID BANANA!"

A laugh sounded. "But Bansy! That's your name, isn't it? Bunny's going as a bunny, after all!"

Bubbles giggled when she saw Bliss laughing while holding out a banana costume to a flustered Banana.

"Just 'cause it's my name doesn't mean I'm dressing as a banana!" she cried, hitting Bliss.

Bliss rubbed her arm, still laughing. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What are YOU dressing up as?" Banana grumbled. "An ORANGE?" she added sarcastically.

Bliss giggled. "No silly...I'm going as a witch!"

Bubbles couldn't help but laugh. "Well...I don't know what I want to be yet."

"Brick!" Blossom called.

"Er...yeah?" Brick called back, floating away from a rack of costumes.

"I have the PERFECT costume for you!" she announced, tossing the fabric in her arms to him.

Before he could protest or even ask a question, she shoved him into a changing stall*.

Bubbles tried to stifle a giggle, and had to hide her face behind Bunny's shoulder.

The Professor's voice rang out from behind them. "Once just a normal, old scientist..." He leapt out from a few racks, wearing a bulky, green, bug-eyed bobble-headed helmet. "A lab experiment gone wrong transformed him into..." He paused dramatically before waving his arms. "The _Bulk_!**"

The five super-powered teens in front of him just stared, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Look Bloss," Brick called, walking out of the changing stall. "There is no way I'm..." He then spotted the Professor, with his large alien head, and burst out chuckling. His laughter caused everyone else to start laughing, but Blossom managed to keep it to a shaky grin.

"You look ridiculous, Prof!" Brick managed to choke out between laughs.

"This is SO the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Butch agreed, trying to stifle his laughter before continuing to howl like a hyena.

"Professor...that costume really does make you look hilarious. I bet all the kids will die laughing!" Buttercup added, holding her sides to try and stop the pain of her laughter.

"Someone help! It's just SOO scary!" Butch agreed. "I'm gonna choke on my laughter and die!"

"Yeah, sure," The Professor muttered from inside his alien helmet. "That's what I planned on doing. I'll be back." He zipped back into the aisle he found the helmet in and out of sight.

"Anyways, as I was saying BEFORE that hilarious incident," Brick continued huffily, "I will not, I repeat _not_; and there is absolutely NO way I am going as...!" He reluctantly and resentfully pulled back his cape to reveal the costume underneath. "MAJOR GLORY!"

"But you and that narcissistic Major Glory dude have just SO much in common!" Buttercup mentioned sarcastically, a costume in her hands.

Brick glared back at her, his blood-red eyes dark. "And I didn't expect someone like _you _to know such a big word as 'narcissistic'!"

"You also have superpowers," Bunny added quietly.

"I think you'd make a great Major Glory!" Bubbles giggled.

"Look, no tights, no offense," he sighed, turning to Blossom.

"But since I'm going as Freedom Gal," Blossom pointed out, "We can definitely win the 'Best Costume Award'!"

Butch appeared then, hanging upside down from the ceiling. "There's an AWARD?" he repeated, leaping down to the ground.

Blossom rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Yes Butch, there IS. It's for the Halloween dance."

Brick was considering the prospect of winning the award. "Not worth it," he finally concluded. "If I'm gonna win, it's not gonna be because I'm just an add-on to _your _costume! No, I'd win 'cause I'll be dressed as something cool."

"Like what?" Blossom asked, huffing with her arms crossed as she switched her weight to her other leg, the right one.

"Something like..." He blinked, looking around for costume ideas before he located a black cape and snatching it up. He took his ponytail out, letting his hair fall into his eyes. He threw the cape over his shoulders. Then he stood up straight, as he nodded in satisfaction. "A vampire!" he declared, opulent the cape back.

Blossom considered it before sighing. "I guess that _could _work..." she agreed slowly. "But you're gonna have to do something about your red hair!"

"I'm won't do anything about my hair!" Brick declared adamantly, sending her a sharp look. "I'd just look stupid!"

"Oh so you think YOU'D look stupid?" a flat voice responded.

They turned to see an irritated Banana, who'd been forced by Bliss to try on the banana costume.

She glared at them before bursting out, "_I'm _the one who looks ridiculous here! This is stupid!"

Butch held up his arms. "I'll settle this," he announced.

The two stared at him. "_HOW_?" they both demanded.

Butch shrugged. "How's about this: ...you _both _look stupid."

Their stares turned into glares and Brick hissed, "Not. Helping~!"

"Sorr_yyy_~..." Butch muttered in apology, stepping back.

"You SHOULD be," Brick agreed in a growl. Banana nodded, her arms folded as she huffed irritably.

"You should to lighten up," Butch told Banana. "You too Brick! Where'd Boomer go? I bet he'd agree with me on this."

Brick paused from his glaring, now looking confused as he looked around, only then noticing the blue Ruff had vanished. "Now that you mention it... Where the heck IS Boomer?"

"Over here!" Boomer's voice rang from above. "_HI-YAH!_"

Brick's head shot up to see Boomer jump down from the ceiling. He only then managed to jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding being sliced by the two plastic twin samurai swords in Boomer's hands. "Are you out of your friggin' mind! Are you _trying _to kill me!?" he shouted.

Butch couldn't help but laugh, as did the others.

"Oops; sorry..." Boomer apologized sheepishly. "I just HAD to do it; I'm gonna be going as a ninja!" Boomer only then noticed Banana's costume and asked, "What's with the weird get-up?"

"According to _Bliss_, it's apparently SUPPOSED to be my costume," she snapped back rather irritably. She shot a glare at Bliss, who looked away, trying to stifle a giggle.

Boomer shook his head, putting away the twin swords. "Looks too funny! Here, let me help you find something." Boomer then began searching for something Banana could wear.

However, that resulted in laughter as everyone decided to help and teased Banana with funny costumes, causing her to flush and fume.

Meanwhile, the Professor had set down the helmet and was looking for a different costume. "I thought that costume made me look cool," he muttered in disappointment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It was really hip; isn't that what kids these days like?"

"Hey Prof!" Butch called, zooming up from nowhere. "Settle something for us, will ya? What should Banana dress up as? A funny banana, a creepy clown, or a stupid looking fairy?"

The Professor opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to get a world out.

"It's not stupid looking!" Bubbles protested adamantly. "Right, Bliss?"

"Yeah!" she agreed. "It's really pretty and sparkly! But I still like the banana costume..." She snickered.

"I don't know about the best costume for Banana," Blossom commented, "But it's better than Butch's creepy suggestion AND his creepy costume!"

"What's wrong with it? And the clown one too!" Butch demanded, his crossed arms being thrust into the air. "I mean, it's scary! That's what Halloween's all about, anyway! ...Right...?"

Blossom shook her head. "Halloween is actually called Hallow's Eve and scary's not ALL Halloween is about..."

"Yeah; plus it makes you look more stupid than usual! Like some super creep!" Brick teased, smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"And you being a redheaded vampire isn't at all stupid?" Boomer asked slowly.

"Shut up, Boomer! It looks fine!" Brick told him, his voice sharp. "What do _you _think, Banana; Blossom?"

"...It's not bad," Blossom slowly commented. "But you have red hair..."

"I don't even know why I'm here anymore!" Banana sighed, rolling her eyes, huffing.

"So you'd have a costume for Halloween and the dance!" Bliss cheekily reminded her, grinning. "And in order to do that, you'll need a great costume!"

"I know!" Banana snapped back. "But you're not helping with the whole stupid 'banana costume'!"

Bliss shrugged. "I like it," she replied, stifling a laugh. "You look...'_cute_' in it. Like an adorable, pouty banana!"

"Yeah; you're way too grouchy," Butch agreed. "Lighten up! That's why you should be a clown!"

Banana glared at him. "A clown is also a stupid idea, and plus you didn't pick some happy clown; you chose one of those crazy evil clowns!"

Butch shrugged as well. "What can I say? I have an appetite for creepy stuff. Besides, don't you think the Joker's cool? You can't deny that!"

Brick nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah; Batman's awesome. He's the Dark Knight who defeats people _without _superpowers, and plus he's filthy rich! He has a friggin' butler, and all that good stuff!"

Boomer nodded, his eyes distant. "Plus Catwoman's pretty hot. So is Poison Ivy and stuff. Batman and Robin are SUCH playboys."

"..._Geek_," Butch teased in a whisper. The others had to stifle their snickers and giggles, besides Banana.

She snapped her fingers. "That's it! I'll be a cat for Halloween!" She turned to Boomer, giving him a quick hug. "Boomer, you're a _genius_!"

Boomer blinked slowly. "...I am...?" he repeated, looking confused.

"Yup!" She nodded before skipping off.

The others stared after her.

"..._That's _a first," Brick commented. "Boomer being a genius. Man; you never cease to amaze me, Boomer."

Boomer glared at his red-headed brother. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

Then they burst out laughing.

"...I STILL think the banana was the best choice. It makes sense!" Bliss commented.

More laughter sounded.

"At least she's lightened up," Butch said between laughs. "Still, that clown costume was pretty nice. It WAS made for a girl, so she wouldn't have looked like those weird clowns..."

"...Shut up, Butch," Buttercup responded.

Then they all laughed again.

Boomer waved his twin swords. "I'm a ninja!"

Bubbles smiled then, taking some fabric in her hand. "I'm going as a...devil!"

"_Ohh_," Buttercup commented. "I thought you'd choose something like an angel."

"Well I DO have an angel costume at home."

Butch blinked. "Mine's a surprise. Heh."

"Maybe Blossom should be a witch instead," Brick teased.

"Hey!" Blossom paused then. "Well, that WOULD be a good idea, if I ignore the insult in it."

"Hey I know!" Bliss suddenly said. "Some of us can be two things: one for the dance and the other for trick-or-treating!"

"Yeah!" Butch agreed before snickering. "That's genius!"

Brick nodded. "Now I can go as a devil...or a demon; it depends."

"And I as a witch," Blossom added.

"And me as an angel!" Bubbles agreed.

"I think I'll go as a serial killer," Butch smirked, looking half-serious.

They all started chatting excitedly, looking at costumes and having fun.

* * *

Bubbles burst into Banana's room, where she was fixing her kitty ears. "OMG Banana I need your help!" she cried.

Banana rolled her eyes, picking up her eyeliner. "What's wrong, Bubbles? Do you need help with make-up or something?"

"Yes! No!" Then she shook her head to clear it. "Well I do, but for the moment I can't find my devil horns!"

Banana paused, before sighing and getting up. "Okay; I'll help. Do the others know?"

She nodded quickly. "Most of them; I still need to tell Bliss!"

Banana nodded. "You go tell Bliss; I'm going to help search."

Bubbles nodded and rushed out the door and through the hallway to Bliss' room.

She threw open the door. "Bliss! It's an emergency!"

Bliss looked up from adjusting her hat. "Yeah, Bubbles? What's up?"

"I can't find my devil horns!" she cried, waving her arms.

Bliss jumped up. "Okay; I'll help look. C'mon!"

Bubbles nodded and followed Bliss out of the room.

They all began to search, looking under beds and through piles of clothes an paper.

Finally, Bunny waved and called softly, "I found it..." She pointed to a pair of devil horns which was under two blue pieces of clothing.

Bubbles flushed. "Thanks, Bunny." She gave her sister a quick hug, grabbing the devil horns and placing them on her head.

She had a fake red fur collar, with her devil horns and a tight black jacket that revealed her stomach (not too much or the Professor would freak). She was wearing a miniskirt, with fishnet leggings and a spiked belt, collar and bracelets. She had a devil's tail and trident too, and a blue heart tattoo on her cheek. She had a pair of devil wings as well and she was wearing slightly high heels.

Bunny had on two bunny ears, which would sometimes flop to the side. She had paws and a fluffy tail. She was wearing a purple hoodie with bunny ears on the hood and a bunny face on the front. She had on purple jeans and black boots.

Banana was dressed with a tabby tail, paws, and a pair of ears that actually twitched now and then. She had on a fake fur collar with a cat's collar. She also had a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her tabby shirt revealed her stomach (but not too much or again, the Professor would freak), and she had on short blond tabby tights. The tabby items were all blond with a faint hue, brown hue, and orangish hue to it, and with black stripes.

Buttercup also had on a cat costume, but hers was black. She had a fake dark-green fur collar, and a green collar. She had a tail and ears, which would twitch, and paws too. She also had on a pair of short black tights. Her shirt was also fairly short, showing off her stomach, but again, not too short.

Blossom wore a black witch's hat, which had a pink ribbon tied around it in a big, pretty pink bow, with a star and moon charm. She had a star and moon charm at the tip of the hat too. Her dress was a leathery strapless black minidress with a pink ribbon around the top and waist. The front was tied into a pink bow, and the waist had a big pink bow at the back. The bottom had triangular edges. Her stockings were pink-and-yellow-white, with frills and ribbons on the top. She had on a pair of black elf-like boots with the star and moon charm at the tips. To complete the look, she had a broom (with a pink ribbon tied around the handle), a mini witch's cauldron bag, which was holding a stuffed black cat, a pink book, a pink sequined magic wand, and some other small items.

Blossom glanced at her watch. "C'mon; we gotta hurry, you guys! The dance's starting in ten minutes! And where are the Ruffs!? They said they'd be here!"

"Calm down, Leader Girl," Buttercup called, tugging at her costume.

Banana nodded. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

"See? That must be them right now! I'll get it!" Bliss added, before bounding off to answer it.

Blossom huffed. "It better be," she muttered. "Brick's always late. If he is again, I'm not going to forgive him..."

"Looks like he's gonna be in trouble if he doesn't get his ass over here," Buttercup whispered to Bubbles.

Bliss, meanwhile, threw open the door and glared at the people in the doorway. "Hurry up! Blossom's getting impatient; especially with you, Brick!"

"_Shit_," he muttered before pushing past her and dragging his feet up the stairs. He had a cloak over his shoulders and a pair of fake fangs in his mouth. His face was pale from make-up. His hair was loosely tied back with many loose strands, and had red, black, and white streaks in it. He had on a ruby-red brooch and black hoodie with black skinny jeans.

_...Looks like he decided to do something with his hair after all._ Bliss smirked in amusement.

Butch shrugged. "He's currently refusing to fly. He says it'd ruin his costume."

Bliss did a face-palm, rolling her eyes, before quickly ushering them inside. "Just get in," she muttered.

The other five slowly floated in.

Butch was wearing a fake fur collar with a green collar, and a tight brown short shirt that revealed his stomach. He had on fake paws, tail, and wolf ears, and Bliss was surprised to see them actually twitch. He had on make-up too.

Boomer was dressed as a devil. He had on a short white shirt with baggy sleeves that started at his elbows, with ruffles at the end. The shirt revealed his stomach, showing off a small blue star tattoo near the side if his stomach. He had one on his left cheek too, and a bigger, darker one over his left eye. He had a black vest over the shirt. He was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans with chains at his pockets that jangled whenever he moved. He even had a devil tail, wings, horns, and a trident. He also had a crown on his head and a few ruffles at his neck, along with a spiked blue-black collar.

"...What's with the crown and the ruffles...?" Bliss asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I couldn't decide between prince or devil, so yeah."

"Thank _God _he didn't go as a whole prince," Butch muttered to Bliss under her breath.

Boomer ignored the comment, turning to follow Brick.

Bliss then surveyed the other Ruffs.

Bandit was dressed with a fake raccoon tail, paws, and ears, (again, she was surprised when they twitched). He had on make-up and a black mask sort of thing that only covered his eyes. He had on a dark purple hoodie and a pair of gray jeans, also with chains at the pockets.

Blaster was dressed as a dog, with a fluffy tail, paws, and ears that Bliss was again surprised when they twitched. He also had on a yellow dog collar. He was dressed with a blond fake fur collar and a fuzzy yellow-blond hoodie. He had on gray-white skinny jeans.

Bliss then glanced at Braker, and couldn't help but she when she saw him. He had on a blue wizard hat, decorated with white clouds, stars, moons and suns. There was a bell, star, and moon charm at the end, and he had on a cloak with the same design as the hat. His robe was also like it, and he wore gray pants with elf-like boots, with bells at the tip. which also shared the same design as the hat. He even had a staff!

She herself had on a big orange-and-black striped witch's hat with a bell at the end, with a strapless orange mini-dress that was cut with triangular edges on the bottom. She had a small orange bow on the front of the dress and a thing orange ribbon around the waist, tied into a small bow. She also had on orange-and-black striped stockings. Her boots were also elf-like, and also had bells on the tips. She also had a broom, wand, an orange pumpkin bag, a stuffed black kitty, some other items, all just to complete the look.

As Braker passed by to go upstairs after his brothers, he whispered into her ear, "I like your costume."

She was surprised, and she stared after him. He caught her and winked, so she blushed and smiled. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem." He offered a nod before vanishing up the stairs.

Bliss followed at a slower pace, giddy with excitement.

When they reached the top, an impatient Blossom was waiting for them. "Can we go now?" she demanded.

"Relax," Buttercup commented. "We won't be late for the dance...and plus we don't HAVE to be on time, anyway."

"But not being on time is stupid!" Blossom protested indigently.

Brick patted her on the back, causing her to freeze. She turned to face him.

He offered a small grin, raising an eyebrow. "I think you should listen to BC and chillax. Honestly; you worry too much."

"Okay." She sighed, unfolding her arms. But she was pouting slightly and huffed, a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

Brick had to stifle a smirk, covering his mouth with his hand when he saw her pouty face.

They then all grandly and somewhat slowly (much to Blossom's annoyance and everyone's impatience), down the stairs, not wanting to ruin their costumes.

They boarded the Ruffs' car (so that way things could be easier), and went off. Mojo was driving, with Him in the front seat. Everyone else was cramped into the back.

Bubbles briefly wondered if this Halloween was going to be a trick or a treat. But she didn't have time to really think about it, since Buttercup was being shoved into her, since she and Butch were playing around. "Hey! Ouch; _careful_!" she cried, gently pushing Buttercup back. "You two should stop it; you'll ruin your costumes!"

Buttercup and Butch glanced at each other, a spark passing between them, before they huffed, folded their arms, and turned away.

_...They're so much alike... _Bubbles sighed, an awkward grin on her face.

"Hey look! It's the school!" Braker's voice brought her back to reality, and also distracted the two greens from their conflict.

"We're here!" Buttercup cried, turning to Butch.

He nodded back eagerly. "We're here, we're here, we're here!"

"Yeah...we're here..." Bubbles nodded, seeing the flickering lights and she could hear the pulse of faint music and cheering. Fireworks went off in the sky, and chatting people were busy entering the school.

"This'll be a GREAT night!" Buttercup and Butch laughed in chorus.

Bubbles glanced at them. She wasn't entirely sure anymore; maybe it _would _be a treat...but it might be a trick too.

They got off the car and hurried inside, heading to the gym. The adults went to a party held for the parents.

They quickly made their way to the gym, girls and boys whispering and flushing as they went by.

When they finally made it, Bubbles was amazed. The school had done a great job with the decor! Even though was on the decorating team, she was still amazed by how it all turned out!

There were balloons and flashing lights, monsters and ghosts that lined the walls, along with candy too. There was a food table was off to one side; most of the gym served as the dance floor. There was also a DJ booth for requesting songs to be played. The lights caused the room to look like all the colours in the rainbow, especially pink, purple, and orange, with minuet lights of all different colours.

They quickly made their way to the place where all of their friends were hanging out at.

They were first greeted by Princess, who was dressed as well...a princess, _DUH_; and her date, Mitch, who was dressed as a skeleton.

The others gathered around them, and they began chatting...

Through the coursing lights and loud music, Bubbles watched the couples out there dance. She herself was just hovering around, and currently she was leaning against the food table.

Boomer made his way over to her from watching Butch and Braker stuff themselves with food while their dates chatted and ate.

He paused in front of her, one hand on his side and the other just dangling. "So why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"No one asked." She shrugged like it was no biggie, popping a mint into her mouth. Truth be told, she knew a few of them WANTED to ask, but didn't dare. And the ones that did would've decided not to after seeing Boomer approach her. For this, she was half grateful, but also frustrated she didn't have a partner to dance with.

So far this dance is just a trick, she thought, sighing.

Boomer raised an eyebrow in response. "You're wrong," he pointed out.

She stopped sucking on the mint to look at him in surprise. "Huh?"

He grinned. "You heard me right. Most of them are just chicken, and now I've stopped the daring ones too."

"So technically, none of them asked!" she pointed out.

"True...ish."

"What do you mean by _ish_—" she demanded, but didn't get to finish. Boomer placed a finger to her lips, his face cast downward.

He looked up then, a playful grin on his face. "Well then...you wanna dance with _me_?"

She blinked, surprised, before smiling and nodding. "Sure," she murmured, letting him take her hand.

He spun her in a circle before dipping her. She stared at him in amazement, not expecting that. He only winked and spun her back upwards.

As they danced, they passed by Robin, who was dancing with Mike. She was dressed as a fairy, and he was an elf.

"You two look adorable! You're great dancers," Robin whispered as they passed by.

"You too!" Bubbles whispered back, before being twirled away. She turned to look into Boomer's eyes, and blushed slightly when she did.

He was smiling adorably, and his eyes shone. In the dim lights, he looked slight eerie, shadows dancing across his face. He winked, and she looked away, blushing.

Boomer then spun her in another twirl away from her before spinning her back and dipping her.

They passed by friends, and they all chatted. Or they joined into games, played games, chased each other, or joined group dances various people could participate in.

They continued to twirl in circles, she being dipped too. Sometimes they'd just break apart and dance about randomly for fun.

She giggled at his wild dance moves, and he grinned at her playful ones.

When a slow song came on, he started twirling her again.

She giggled. _This was no trick Halloween; this was a treat! _She'd completely forgotten about all the poor guys who hadn't gotten a chance to dance with her.

After awhile, Bubbles went to get her and Boomer some drinks. She was smiling, saying "See ya in a sec!" to Boomer. Then she turned around and made her way to the drink section.

She reached the punch bowl, and poured the drinks. But as she made her way back, humming, she crashed into someone.

Both of their cups went flying out of their hands, splattering all over each other.

Bubbles gasped as she looked down at her temporarily ruined costume. She looked up slowly in shock, her mouth and eyes still wide open.

The person she had bumped into was doing the same, and she was surprised to see it was Dexter, probably getting a drink for Olga.

"Oh...hi, Dexter." She sounded upset, but it was simply because of her ruined costume, not because of seeing Dexter.

"H-Hi," he stammered, pushing his glasses up his nose, looking away and blushing. "Nice costume...reveals a little too much in my opinion, though. And I'm really sorry about the spill."

"Oh." She glanced down at her ruined costume. "Well...thanks, I guess. And I'm sorry too."

He sighed, getting on his knees and picking up the two cups. "It's okay. I might as well get the drinks and then go to the washroom and try to fix the stain a little."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah." She kneeled down too, picking up her cups and as she did so, she glanced at his costume.

Dexter was wearing a white lab coat and a pair of green rubber gloves. He had on gray pants and a pair of black shoes. It looked pretty usual to her, besides the gloves; he usually wore purple—when not in school uniform.

"...What are you supposed to be...?" she asked innocently.

He paused, before rolling his eyes. "Ugh; for some reason, no one can figure it out," he muttered under his breath, but she managed to hear him with her super-hearing. Then he looked up, his glasses glinting. "Dr. Frankenstein; Victor Frankenstein, creator of the Frankenstein monster."

"...Oh." _Now _she got it. Although he didn't look all too different.

"Olga's the bride of Frankenstein, so it works out, I guess," he went on.

Bubbles nodded slowly. Then she got up, the empty cups in her hands. "Well then...I'll be going now; it's starting to feel a bit sticky."

Dexter nodded, sighing as he glanced down at his ruined white lab coat. "Oh well," she heard him mutter as she walked away, "I have a whole _bunch _of these, anyway."

She walked into the washroom and started wiping at her costume, sighing.

Girls walked in and made comments, or just chatted with each other.

Princess approached Bubbles, and commented, "It was a great costume. What _happened_?" She pointed at the stain.

Robin nodded, running a hand through her hair and fixing her wings. "Bathroom break," she giggled.

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle slightly, despite her kinda ruined mood. "Thanks, girls." Then she explained what had happened to her costume.

"Horrible!" Princess declared, taking her tiara off to run her hand through her hair. "My costume is a designer brand and I would SO hate it if that happened to my costume!"

Robin nodded. "Me too!"

"I know right!" Bubbles was glad they understood. "It's horrible. And plus I was dancing with Boomer too!"

"OMG if that happened to me I would be so upset!" Princess cried, looking shocked.

"Yeah!" Robin agreed before turning to Bubbles. "What are you going to do, Bubsy?"

Bubbles shrugged. "...I don't know! All I can do is try to wipe it off as best as I can!" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You can't go out with a huge blotch; c'mon; we'll help you!" Princess declared.

Robin nodded, picking up a paper towel. "Girlfriends to the rescue!"

"Thanks, girls," Bubbles giggled. "But we better do it fast or our dates will get worried."

They all giggled then.

When they finished, they walked out together, chatting.

Because Bubbles' costume revealed her stomach, the stain wasn't too big or did anything too bad to her costume.

Then the girls parted to catch up with their dates.

But Bubbles' lifted spirit collapsed when she saw Boomer with another girl...no, with a huge _group _of girls.

When one got too close to him, Bubbles spun around and raced off.

Boomer looked up just then. "Bubbles!?" he cried. In truth, he was only trying to ward the girls off, but he guessed that Bubbles didn't get that from so far off.

He chased after her, but when he got out into the hallway she was nowhere in sight.

Boomer hurried outside, but he didn't see her anywhere. He hung his head, accepting the fact that she was gone... But that didn't mean he liked it.

He sighed before going back in. He was going to let her cool off before chasing after her.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was sitting behind a tree, watching Boomer go back inside. "...I guess I overreacted," she groaned, burying her head in her arms. But she wasn't sure she could go back in after doing such an embarrassing thing._ What a trick-y Halloween..._

After all, just because they were dance partners, didn't mean that they were _dating _or that he was _hers_.

She sighed, raising her head to look up at the moon, her breaths becoming puffs in the cold air.

...The dance was almost over, anyway.

* * *

After the dancing incident, Bubbles and Boomer were really awkward around each other. It had only been one day, but still...

He'd tried to go and look for her, but she had disappeared.

In truth, Bubbles was in the girls washroom, refusing to come out. The girls all said she was overreacting and that Boomer wouldn't mind, and that he was looking everywhere for her.

Bubbles still refused.

Buttercup finally got so impatient she told Boomer where Bubbles was.

He tried to talk to her from outside, but she wouldn't listen. Finally, he actually went inside to talk to her, but then she locked herself inside a stall.

In the end, Boomer apologized and left. Bubbles peeked out of the stall and got a good scolding from Blossom about how inconsiderate she was being, while Buttercup scolded her as well...just in her own way. Her other sisters just tried to comfort her or talk to her.

It also turned out they'd won the awards, but Bubbles' sisters had to give the award to her because she was refusing to come out OR show up on stage.

So now Bubbles couldn't look at Boomer, and he thought she was still mad, so he kept his distance. This made Bubbles even more upset, making her think that he was upset with her.

The dance had been on the 30th, and now it was the 31st...

...It was Halloween.

Bubbles sighed. She was dressed in her angel costume, seeing as it was "Spirit Week", and the theme for the day was Halloween.

Boomer was wearing his ninja costume, and he was joking around with his friends.

Bubbles let out another sigh. She could barely approach him at the current moment. _This was one trick-filled Halloween._

She liked his devil costume better (he was hotter in it), but she still thought he looked really cool in his ninja costume too.

Brick was dressed as a devil, talking with Boomer.

Butch meanwhile, was dressed in the creepy costume he'd gotten from the costume shop, and he was bothering Buttercup, who was dressed as Spore.

Bliss and Banana were talking, and Bliss was holding up the banana costume. Banana looked flushed and was probably demanding to know why she'd bought it.

Banana was dressed as a banana princess, and Bliss was dressed as an orange.

Bubbles giggled.

Braker, Blaster and Bandit were all hanging out. Blaster was dressed as a prince, and Braker was teasing him about it. Bandit was dressed as a tomato, and Braker was an ice cream cone.

Bunny was with Princess and Robin. Robin was in a robin costume, Princess was dressed as a fairy princess (not much of a difference from her last costume), and Bunny was dressed as a carrot.

Bubbles couldn't help but giggle at the drastic change from the costumes they wore at the dance.

Some people weren't dressed though.

The bell rang then, and she hurried to class. Lunch was over.

* * *

Bubbles smiled as she knocked on another door. When it opened, she smiled and said, "Trick-or-treat!", along with her sisters.

"What adorable costumes! And why a large group too!" The woman who answered the door commented, smiling warmly. She gave them some candy and said, "Good bye; have fun and be careful!"

"Thank you!" Bubbles giggled, before floating off. It was really effective; seeing as she was an angel.

Her sisters followed her, also floating.

They went to a few more houses and got some more treats.

Then they heard voices...

Not just any voices, seeing as they'd already met a whole bunch of other people along the way.

No, these weren't just ANY voices. They were the Ruffs' voices!

Bubbles immediately slowed down, hanging back.

"Thank you!" she heard Boomer and his brothers say, before they floated off, chatting.

Brick looked up then, hearing their approach. "Oh hey! What's up?"

Buttercup and Bliss immediately flew over to Butch and Braker. "How much candy do you have?" they commented. "I bet we have more!"

"Nuh-uh!" the boys said back, and they started "arguing".

Finally, Blossom settled it by saying, "Who cares!? C'mon; we're going to this house and then we'll join you."

"Okay," the guys agreed before flying off.

The girls did their part and waited as patiently as they could as the guys went to all the houses they'd already gone to.

Finally, the guys caught up and they floated off, chatting.

After a few houses, Buttercup suggested that they "split up".

"What? _Why_!?" Bubbles cried, fearing the notion if being alone during the night...and being with Boomer by herself. It would be so awkward!

Buttercup grinned, winking. "Trust me. Look; we'll regroup here afterwards. We'll visit all the same houses then!"

Before they could object, the greens flew off.

Brick rolled his eyes, muttering, "I'm sure they just want to get a lot of candy and pull pranks."

Blossom nodded. "But...I guess we'll split then...?"

"Do we _have _to!?" Bubbles cried.

Blossom shrugged. "The greens already have."

"Yeah! You don't want BC thinking you're afraid, Bubbles!" Bliss added as Braker nodded.

"Fine," she sighed sullenly, setting her bag down.

The others parted ways with their counterparts.

Bubbles huffed as she immediately floated off, not daring to look into Boomer's eyes. She had no idea how much it was hurting him though, just like how it was hurting her.

Finally, Boomer couldn't stand it any longer. Before he could think it over, he burst out, "Are you mad at me or something?"

Bubbles froze. She stared at the ground, still unable to look up. "...No," she whispered.

"So why are you ignoring me!?" he demanded. And if she would've looked up, then she would've seen the hurt in his eyes.

"...I-I'm not avoiding you," she stammered.

"Yes you are!" Boomer retorted. "I don't get it! As soon as you're around me you become all quiet and cold!"

Bubbles was shocked. _She'd come off as _cold_...? _Before she could stop herself, she burst out, "W-Well...wh-what about _you_!? You never talk to me either!"

A light drizzle settled, and the wet haze blurred Bubbles' gaze, along with a few tears.

Boomer paused then, and a silence settled on them. Bubbles continued to stare at the ground.

"...I just did."

She looked up then. "But all the other times you don't! You just give me the silent treatment!"

"'Cause I thought you wanted some distance to cool off! Besides, you were avoiding me as well!"

"I wasn't...-I-I didn't _mean _to!" Bubbles cried back. "Why didn't you speak to me first? I thought you were mad at me, and you wouldn't talk to me, and now this is the _worst _Halloween ever, and—"

Boomer lifted her chin with his hand. "...Bubbles, I believed that if you wanted to talk to me, you _would_."

Bubbles saw the sad sheen in his eyes, and tears welled up in her own. "...Boomer..." she whispered slowly.

He was slowly leaning in...

She squeezed her eyes shut, cringing as a blush took over.

But then Boomer turned away at the last second when he felt her cringe. "...I didn't know you were _this _upset with me." His voice was quiet, hurt.

Tears were still in her eyes. "Boomer..."

But then he flew off. All he said was, "...I'll go trick-or-treat by myself."

Bubbles stared at the ground, more tears welling up in her eyes. This was the worst, most trick-filled Halloween ever!

"_...I'm sorry, Boomer..._" she whispered into the dark, but it was lost on the winds.

She slowly dragged herself through the air to more houses, trick-or-treating with less enthusiasm than before. But she kept upbeat, not wanting people to see that her emotions were raging war against each other.

After awhile of trick-or-treating all alone, she was walking down a sidewalk when wind blew behind her.

She thought she heard footsteps.

Bubbles turned slowly. "...Hello...?" she called softly, shivering and slightly scared.

No one replied.

She shrugged shakily and went on, glancing around nervously.

Then she heard something behind her. It sounded like a _WHOOSH!_

Bubbles turned around slowly. "...Hello...? Please come out; you're scaring me. If that's your intention, you're doing a great job. Please stop..."

No one replied again.

So she turned back around slowly, but she was met face-to-face with a white mask. It had two tints for red cheeks and holes, with six dots on the forehead, lined with three in a column and two in a row.

"_GYAAAA!_" she shrieked.

Just then, the ghost-like figure floated off, with a faint "Sowwy! This is needed to be done!"

Bubbles recognized it as Butch's voice, and she could see Buttercup's streak ahead of him.

She collapsed, kneeling on the wet sidewalk and crying. Through her tears, she didn't hear someone approaching her.

Something string and warm wrapped around her. A voice entered her head. "_Shhh_...It's okay now..._shhh_..." It was a guy's voice, and they were speaking extremely softly. Not only that, but he smelled like rain, mint, cloth and sweat. A strange yet comforting mixture.

Bubbles looked up, recognizing the wet, silky blond hair that clung to a familiar face, dripping wet with the rain, his eyes shut. "..._Boomer_...?" she whispered, slightly surprised.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Bubbles. I'm sorry about what I said and everything else too..."

She looked down then, holding his arms. "Yeah... Me too."

Boomer got up then, and helped her up. "C'mon," he offered, "Let's trick-or-treat together. We have plenty of time."

"...Okay," she agreed, smiling back and nodding.

Then they flew off, chatting.

They went to many more houses, having fun and having cheerful conversations while getting treats.

Bubbles smiled. Maybe this Halloween held many treats after all...

Boomer glanced back at Bubbles from over his shoulder as they walked down the road, hand-in-hand. "You feel better?" he asked gently.

She smiled back. "Much."

He grinned before turning back around and continuing to lead the way. After a few paces, he paused.

She almost bumped into him. She looked up. "Boomer...?"

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Hey, Bubbles..."

"Yeah?" she asked.

Boomer then turned to face her fully. "I know our dance was cut short. So...do you wanna continue it...?"

Bubbles blinked, surprised, but then she smiled. "S-Sure," she agreed shyly, her face pink.

He smiled back, and under the flickering street lamps, he looked pretty cute, causing Bubbles to blush. Then he grabbed her waist and spun her in a twirl, a glint in his eyes. He had one arm around her small waist and the other held her hand, holding it up.

She giggled, wrapping one arm around his neck.

They continued to spin in circles and dance under the flickering streetlights, with fireflies accompanying them. Their only music were the sounds of the night and kids' laughter and chatter.

Soon, trick-or-treaters and people who lived in the neighborhood were standing and watching the two happy blues dance.

Then a couple started twirling. Another pair did too. And soon, pretty much everyone was dancing. Someone even provided music, and others had candy!

Through the laughter and the haze, the two blues were still in their own little world.

After a song ended, they went to a quiet corner to have some time alone and rest.

"Who would've known this would've ended up being a party?" Boomer said cheekily.

Bubbles smiled, giggling. "I take back what I said earlier; this is the _best _Halloween ever!"

Boomer smiled back at her. "I'm glad you've cheered up so much." His eyes then glinted mischievously. "But I have a present for you..."

"Really? What is it?" she inquired.

"...Close your eyes," he whispered.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow, but when he gestured with his hands, urging her, she did as she was told and closed her eyes.

She heard something crinkle as it was unwrapped. Bubbles briefly wondered if he was giving her candy.

He then tapped her on the shoulder and she blinked open her eyes. He had split a chocolate kiss in half.

Boomer smiled, raising an eyebrow as she offered her one half of the small chocolate kiss.

Bubbles' face flushed as her eyes widened, but then she smiled and took it from hand.

He winked, popping his half into his mouth, his eyes closing.

Bubbles closed her eyes too, her face still burning red. She chewed, and the chocolate kiss melted in her mouth.

But she was almost unaware of that, seeing as she was too busy sharing a few treats with Boomer...under the flickering street lamps and the dancing fireflies.

Boomer gave her a kiss on her cheek, and she blushed. She turned to him, but he just winked and smiled, and gave her another chocolate kiss.

_This Halloween really _was _a treat after all._

* * *

_*I'm going to admit this, I've never been to a costume shop. I just buy them from some store and keep it for a few years. I'm not sure if they usually have changing stalls or not, but this one does, even if only for plot convenience and comedic relief._

_**Oh Professor... *laughs* Anyway, it's a parody on Hulk, although the Professor's costume is so much more funny..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! This took quite awhile, seeing as I had a bit of Writer's Block. I had it all planned out, but it took quite awhile to actually write everything. I was frantic, seeing as today was the last day and I still had so much to write. ."_

_So it's fairly long, I hope you like it, and even if it doesn't win, I hope you all liked it!_

_Cheers; happy Halloween, and see ya all later! *waves*_

_(P.S. Who dressed up for Halloween? I did; I was a witch. xD)_


End file.
